


Коллекционер

by Simon_C



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроме коллекции монстров у Сого есть еще парочка других — к примеру, коллекция необычных трупов, коллекция странных людей и коллекция, которая целиком состоит из Хиджикаты Тоширо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SM Wars-2015.

— Поверить не могу, что это моя работа, — рявкает Хиджиката, торопливо стаскивая с себя задымившийся пиджак.  
— Очень не советую отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, — невозмутимо замечает Сого и стряхивает с катаны слизь.  
Хиджиката поворачивается к нему, смотрит на свой пиджак, потом на катану, вздыхает и ничего не отвечает; ему не до того, мыслями он уже на поле боя. Сого его понимает.  
— Это будет первый гигантский сухопутный осьминог в моем списке, — замечает он.  
— В моем тоже.  
Хиджиката мрачно кидает испорченный пиджак на землю и добавляет:  
— Доставай гранатомет.  
Сого достает, но гранатомет не помогает; тогда они пробуют по очереди приманку, кислоту и Сакату Гинтоки, последний справляется лучше всего, он всегда справляется лучше всего.  
— И что это была за дрянь? — интересуется Гинтоки, выползая из-под завала.  
— Какая-нибудь очередная, — фыркает Сого, пока Кондо-сан вынимает из какой-то трещины Хиджикату.  
За то время, которое Сого провел в Шинсенгуми, его личная маленькая коллекция достижений разрослась до большой, она станет ужасающей, когда ему исполнится тридцать, а в сорок окончательно ему наскучит, но пока каждая новая тварь, которая появляется в городе, кажется ему занятной, а некоторые — даже симпатичными.  
— Все целы? — орет Кондо-сан.  
Целых нет, но все живы, это уже неплохо.  
— Из-за вас я потерял шлем, — голосом смертельно оскорбленного человека замечает Гинтоки.  
— Зато голова всё еще на тебе, — резко отвечает Хиджиката.  
— А человек с дырой в спине может помолчать.  
— А человек без нее уже может относить свое чувство юмора назад в пещеру.  
— Хватит, — обрывает их обоих Кондо-сан. — Расходимся. Спасибо за помощь, Гинтоки.  
Тот кивает, поднимает свой меч и молча уходит — видимо, свой жалкий транспорт извлечь из-под завала он так и не смог.  
Сого смотрит на Хиджикату и с удовольствием спрашивает:  
— Больно?  
И он точно знает — да.

Хиджиката проводит в больнице больше четырех часов и выходит из нее бледным, потрепанным и слабым. Он едва может идти прямо, и стоит ему покачнуться, к нему тут же кидается Кондо-сан, чтобы подставить плечо, Сого отстает от них на пару шагов, не зная, чего в нём больше — радости или злости.  
— Кондо-сан, давайте помогу? — предлагает он, с удовольствием отмечая, как каменеет спина Хиджикаты и как становятся жесткими его расслабленные плечи.  
— Я справлюсь.  
Больше Сого не говорит ничего.  
Хиджиката с трудом передвигает ноги, с каждым шагом он опирается о Кондо-сана всё сильнее. Ублюдок.  
— Никто больше не пострадал? — спрашивает Хиджиката, когда они подходят к казармам.  
— Давай обсудим это потом.  
— Как вообще получилось, что тебя задело? — уточняет Сого. Его голос полон участия, или, по крайней мере, он очень старался, чтобы вышло похоже.  
— Я отвлекся.  
— А.  
— Сого, перестань, — негромко бросает Кондо-сан. — Лучше открой ворота.  
Возле своей комнаты Хиджиката уже не может стоять ровно.  
— Ты что-то совсем плох.  
Сого с силой хлопает его по плечу, и Хиджиката от этого неожиданно теряет равновесие, наваливается на Сого на несколько секунд, и можно почувствовать, как его бьет неприятной крупной дрожью.  
Кондо-сан осторожно забирает Хиджикату и втаскивает его в комнату.  
— Тебе помочь чем-нибудь? — спрашивает он, укладывая его на футон.  
— Нет.  
Сого разворачивается и уходит к себе, ему не хочется на всё это смотреть.

Кроме коллекции монстров у него есть еще парочка других — к примеру, коллекция необычных трупов, коллекция странных людей и коллекция, которая целиком состоит из Хиджикаты Тоширо. Это фантазии Сого, почти как старые игрушки, они потрепанные, но любимые, и с каждой из них он провел столько времени за последние годы, что почти с ними сросся.  
Сегодня к этой коллекции добавилась еще одна фантазия — Хиджиката, которого сожрал осьминог.  
Или раздавил — Сого никак не может решить, он вертится на футоне и тщательно обдумывает эту мысль, взвешивает ее со всех сторон. Сого был занят ею весь вечер, всё то время, что ужинал, разминался в додзе и развлекал себя просмотром дорамы. Что лучше — съесть или раздавить. Раздавить или съесть. Хиджиката крепкий и горький, осьминог, даже плотоядный, даже в воображении, может им подавиться, осьминога жалко, поэтому к полуночи Сого решает — раздавить. Потом к решению добавляется робкое «но», и всё начинается по кругу.  
Кондо-сан приходит к нему где-то через полчаса, когда Сого окончательно понимает, что не сумеет сегодня уснуть, и просто лежит в темноте, уже не пытаясь ничего решать.  
— Зайди к нему, — просит Кондо-сан. — И сделай что-нибудь хорошее, а не как обычно.  
— Вы так говорите, как будто это последний шанс, — зевает Сого.  
— Давай, Сого, прояви каплю милосердия.

С милосердием у Сого всё складывается последние два неполных десятка лет не слишком хорошо. Он не умеет играть в эти игры, зато умеет Кондо-сан, и если он говорит, что так нужно, то Сого готов подчиняться. У него просто пока плохо получается.  
Он берет мазь, которую ему протягивает Кондо-сан, поднимается на ноги и послушно идет.  
Сого ждет, что Хиджиката будет лежать пластом, без движения, или даже просто спать, и он не прочь испортить ему сладкий сон, но вместо этого находит его сидящим у окна.  
— Думал, ты спишь, — говорит он, не скрывая разочарования.  
Хиджиката едва слышно хмыкает и кивает ему на место рядом с собой.  
— Сигареты закончились, — отвечает он невпопад. — До смерти хочу курить.  
— Могу устроить, — оживляется Сого.  
— Давай не сейчас.  
Сого достает из кармана пачку, которую стащил у Кондо-сана, садится рядом с Хиджикатой и кладет ее на пол рядом с ним.  
— Мне кажется, тебе сейчас нужнее.  
— Естественно.  
— С тобой что-то не так.  
Хиджиката вздыхает и улыбается, он делает это редко, и каждый раз выражение его лица становится таким мягким, что хочется сделать ему больно, только чтобы вернуть назад в нормальное состояние. Поэтому Сого двигается так, чтобы оказаться за спиной Хиджикаты, и сдвигает повязку чуть ниже лопатки.  
— Эй, — вяло возмущается Хиджиката, и Сого понимает, что не ошибся. Это оно.  
Хиджиката принимался маяться смутной тоской примерно каждую вторую осень. Обычно он походил на человека, мучительно ждущего окрика — занимался работой без должного внимания, рассеянно слушал чужие разговоры и вид имел настолько нездешний, что даже Кондо-сан не подходил с нему с задушевными беседами.  
Сого такой Хиджиката всегда раздражал больше, чем обычный.  
Спасало то, что происходило это не так уж часто и длилось недолго, иначе бы Сого и впрямь его убил.  
Кондо-сан как-то сказал об этом:  
— Оставь его в покое, у него ноют старые шрамы. Пусть приходит в себя.  
Сого ему поверил, как и всегда, и в этой тоске Хиджикату не трогал, вообще, никогда, и даже близко к нему не подходил, чтобы избежать соблазна. Во-первых, в охоте на такого Хиджикату не было совершенно ничего занятного, она казалась скучной, как пустой рис, а во-вторых, с таким Хиджикатой можно не рассчитать и закончить охоту раз и навсегда. И Кондо-сан тогда наверняка расстроится.

— У тебя что, — с отвращением спрашивает Сого, — снова что-то где-то ноет?  
— Что?  
— Выглядишь отвратительно.  
— Сого, у меня всё болит. Как мне выглядеть по-другому? — интересуется Хиджиката.  
— Ты такой небрежный, — говорит Сого без доли уважения и внимательно разглядывает свежие швы на спине Хиджикаты. Кожа на правой лопатке покрасневшая, воспаленная, и Сого без тени сомнения проводит по ней ладонью, зная — это больно.  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — дергается Хиджиката.  
— Кондо-сан сказал прийти и сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее, — невозмутимо отвечает Сого. — Я в процессе.  
— Вы с ним загоните меня в могилу.  
Хиджиката расслабляется, достает из пачки сигарету, прикуривает и с наслаждением затягивается. Сого смотрит на швы; было бы здорово их распороть и потрогать пальцами там, внутри.  
— Будешь мазать меня какой-нибудь дрянью? — спрашивает Хиджиката обреченным голосом.  
— Ага. Всё выглядит ужасно, — врет Сого, ничуть не заботясь о том, чтобы убрать ладонь и хотя бы сделать вид, что он пришел сюда помогать.  
Спина Хиджикаты — его история, на ней полно отметин, некоторые уже посветлели, другие свежие, темные, и все одинаково гладкие на ощупь. Сого касается каждой из них, Хиджиката ничего не говорит, он просто смотрит куда-то вверх и выдыхает дым.  
Хиджиката тревожен, Хиджиката мягок, как тофу, Хиджиката сейчас не здесь.  
Сого ставит на пол мазь, убирает руки от его спины, рывком поднимается на ноги и уходит к себе — сейчас у него не получается здесь находиться, еще минута, и он сделает что-то, о чём будет потом жалеть. Может быть, он распустит шов на лопатке, или свернет Хиджикате шею, или что-то еще, Сого не хочет узнавать.

Утром Хиджиката не просыпается.  
— Когда ты заходил к нему ночью, он был в сознании? — допытывается Кондо-сан.  
Да, в сознании, да, был, да, Хиджиката ублюдок, он и в такой мелочи умудрился Сого подставить.  
— Тогда что с ним случилось?  
Сого не знает, что с ним случилось, он ничего не знает и не хочет ничего знать.  
Хиджиката тяжело дышит, слабый пульс прощупывается только на шее, на запястье он почти неощутим, но Сого всё равно держит руку. Он ждет.  
— Что нам делать? — растерянно спрашивает Кондо-сан и смотрит на Сого так, как будто из них двоих именно Сого ответственный взрослый, а Кондо-сан — едва оперившийся юнец.  
— Нам нужно в больницу, — говорит Сого первое, что приходит в голову.  
Вторую мысль он не озвучивает, вместо этого торопливо вскакивает на ноги и включает телевизор. Может быть, это не единственный зафиксированный случай; может быть, ну должно же быть что-то.  
Он внимательно просматривает новости, пока Кондо-сан осторожно одевает Хиджикату. Он ждет какого-нибудь намека на то, что во всём виновата очередная инопланетная дрянь, а не внутреннее кровотечение или что-нибудь еще. В инопланетной дряни Сого кое-что понимает, а вот медицина для него страшное темное пятно.  
— Давай, — зовет Кондо-сан.  
Машина подъезжает через три минуты — приходят люди в белых халатах и с носилками, они грузят на них Хиджикату и забирают его с собой. Кондо-сан идет с ними, а Сого всё еще сидит перед телевизором и чего-то ждет.  
Через полчаса он механически поднимается на ноги, выключает телевизор и пешком идет в больницу.  
Сого странно — каждый раз, когда с Хиджикатой что-то случается, Сого становится странно. Он не знает, куда себя деть, не знает, как себя вести, и мучается этим, и ждет, когда всё снова станет как надо, совершенно ошеломленный своей слабостью. В этом есть что-то неестественное, во всей его линии поведения есть что-то неестественное, какая-то крошечная ошибка, она сбивает Сого все расчеты. То, что казалось таким естественным в детстве, больше не работает.

В больницу он добирается целых полчаса.  
— Как дела? — спрашивает Сого, глядя на длинные трубки, которые оплели Хиджикату, как грибница.  
Кондо-сан напряженно пожимает плечами.  
— Я сказал больше никому не приходить.  
Кондо-сан кивает.  
— Ничего пока не известно, так?  
И с этим ничего пока нельзя сделать.  
Сого всё понимает, поэтому он садится на один из стульев — и готовится ждать.  
У них полно времени, завтра воскресенье, Ямазаки со всем справится и без них, нужно просто подождать, пока всё прояснится.

Через сутки ничего не проясняется — Хиджиката всё еще не приходит в себя, Кондо-сан пару раз возвращался в казармы, чтобы проверить, что там как, Сого не возвращался ни разу.  
Он перебирает коллекцию фантазий, как любимые игрушки — представляет, что и как сделает с Хиджикатой, когда тот оправится. Потом игрушки становятся скучными и кажутся одним из вариантов реальности; Сого не нравится такая реальность. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Возможно, позже, когда Хиджиката твердо встанет на ноги, эти фантазии снова обретут пикантность и станут приятно оживлять будни, но пока — нет.  
Ночью ему снится кожа, туго стянутая покрасневшими нитками, он представляет, как разрезает одну из них, и оттуда тонкой струйкой течет кровь. Проснувшись, Сого думает, что поймал бы ее языком.  
Хиджиката приходит в себя на третий день.  
Сого как раз зачем-то начинают впускать в палату, и он зачем-то приходит туда утром, чтобы постоять над бессознательным телом и внимательно на него посмотреть. Смысла в этом занятии он не находит, но и уйти не получается, а потом Хиджиката вдруг открывает глаза.  
— Ты чего так смотришь, — хрипло говорит он. — Это как-то даже пугает.  
— Рад, что у тебя остались на это силы, — кивает Сого. — Я позову Кондо-сана.  
— Подожди.  
Сого, уже собравшийся идти, останавливается и смотрит вопросительно. А потом чувствует слабую хватку на своем запястье.  
— Ты выглядишь отвратительно. Нужно больше спать, — серьезно замечает Хиджиката.  
Сого думает, что сейчас он всё-таки что-то сделает, и утро закончится не так радужно, как могло бы.  
— Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Тогда хорошо.  
Сого стряхивает с себя его руку и уходит — Кондо-сан спит на кушетке в коридоре, никакая сила не смогла отправить его отдыхать в казармы.  
— Хиджиката-сан пришел в себя, — негромко произносит Сого.  
Кондо-сан просыпается мгновенно, как будто только этого и ждал.  
И тут же, не замечая больше Сого, залетает в палату, и сквозь стекло можно увидеть, как крепко он сжимает ребра Хиджикаты, и как осторожно хлопает его по плечу.  
Сого отворачивается — в нём просыпается темное острое чувство, которому он точно знает название. Всё, что есть у Хиджикаты и Кондо-сана, Сого хочет себе, до последней капли, до последнего взгляда и жеста, он их обоих хочет только себе, чтобы не делить больше ни с кем.  
Сого хочет разговаривать с Кондо-саном на равных, защищать его до тех пор, пока сможет, он хочет всегда быть рядом, чтобы в нужный момент суметь стать опорой.  
Хиджикату Сого хочет разобрать на части, сложить в мелкие коробки, спрятать их туда, где никто не найдет, и доставать, только когда Сого это будет нужно.  
Это была бы лучшая его коллекция.

Дело оказалось всё-таки в осьминоге.  
Он был ядовитым.  
— Ты подставился, — строго выговаривает Кондо-сан. — Это мог быть твой последний бой, и он закончился бы тем, что тебя отравил моллюск-пришелец. Тоши, это же унизительно.  
— Вот именно, Хиджиката-сан. Вы позорите вашу должность.  
— Сого.  
— Я ничего не говорю.  
— И не говори больше. А тебе, Тоши, стоит больше думать о том, что происходит у тебя под носом, а не о прошлом. Хватит этих глупостей.  
Хиджиката морщится и кивает.  
В его комнате пахнет мятой и сигаретами — он целый день занимается только тем, что курит, пьет чай и смотрит телевизор. У него нет аппетита и еще какое-то время не будет, но Кондо-сан обещал кормить его насильно, если будет отпираться, и Сого очень надеется на это посмотреть, но случай ему пока не улыбается. Всё тихо и мирно, и ничего не происходит, и Хиджиката со страдальческим видом кусает притащенную ему булку после первой же просьбы.

Возле двери его комнаты толпятся Шинсенгуми, счастливые, довольные, и каждый хочет принести Хиджикате пачку сигарет, или зажигалку, или рассказать, что случилось за те несколько дней, которые его здесь не было, и Сого снова уходит к себе, ему сейчас здесь делать нечего.  
В его коллекции стало на пару фантазий больше, можно подумать о чём-нибудь приятном, можно пойти и потренироваться вместе с Ямазаки или сходить к Гинтоки, в дом, в котором от Шинсенгуми нет вообще ничего.  
Иногда Сого там нравится.

Вечером, когда поток людей, желающих попасть к Хиджикате, иссякает, Сого всё-таки к нему приходит.  
— Как себя чувствуете, Хиджиката-сан? — уточняет он со всем возможным уважением.  
— Не издевайся, — устало бросает Хиджиката. Он лежит на футоне, и запах сигарет уже почти не ощущается.  
— Кондо-сан отобрал, — понимает Сого.  
— Угу.  
Сого достает из кармана пачку и бросает ему.  
— Не благодари.  
Хиджиката ловит, кивает, достает сигарету, прикуривает, и на его лице столько расслабленного удовольствия, что Сого решает — сейчас можно.  
— Послушай, — начинает он. — Повернись ко мне спиной. Я хочу тебя потрогать.  
Хиджиката смотрит на него молча, а через пару секунд начинает кашлять дымом.  
— Тебе зачем вообще?  
— Шрамы очень красивые, — подумав, отвечает Сого. — Особенно свежий. Я даже думал распороть один из швов, пока ты спишь, но так будет не слишком интересно.  
— Нет.  
— Ну что тебе стоит, это же почти не больно.  
— Нет, — говорит Хиджиката категоричным тоном. — Знаешь что, я устал от твоих причуд. Я не дам тебе играться с моими швами, маленький эгоистичный ребенок.  
– Но эгоистичные дети всегда получают то, что хотят, так почему я не могу сейчас получить то, что хочу? — спрашивает Сого неожиданно даже для самого себя.  
– И это всё, что тебя волнует?  
– В целом да.  
Хиджиката прикрывает лицо ладонью.  
Сого пожимает плечами и решает принять это за согласие.  
Хиджиката всё еще слабый и мягкий, поэтому Сого решает быть осторожным. Он отнимает у него сигарету, а потом резким движением переворачивает на живот и сжимает запястья.  
— Не двигайся, — говорит он заботливо.  
— Слушай, Сого, этого не смешно  
— А никто и не смеется, — с готовностью отвечает Сого.  
Он торопливо сдирает с Хиджикаты кимоно и трогает спину — как же долго ему этого хотелось, просто прикоснуться к выпуклым гладким шрамам, обвести пальцами позвонки; и швы уже не выглядят воспаленными, поэтому Сого не сомневается, он давит на правую лопатку, и Хиджиката коротко и хрипло выдыхает в подушку.  
— Я ничего такого не сделаю, — шепчет Сого лихорадочно, — просто потрогаю.  
Он врет, и сам пока еще не знает, чего именно хочет.  
У Хиджикаты горячая спина, под кожей — напряженные мышцы, кажется, он в любой момент готов вырваться, но не делает этого. Кажется, что у него есть причина, которой Сого не знает, но ему и не нужно.  
Один из швов выглядит дьявольски привлекательным, и Сого тратит несколько секунд, чтобы на него полюбоваться, потом достает из кармана нож — не зря же он его сюда нес, и осторожно перерезает нить. В тот момент, когда она лопается, Сого накатывает волной возбуждения, тяжелой и душной, у него кружится голова, справляться с собой становится сложно. Он гладит пальцами воспаленную кожу, смотрит на проступившую каплю крови.  
— У меня встал, — сообщает Сого интимным шепотом.  
Вдоль позвоночника Хиджикаты тянется длинный и толстый шрам, от которого расползаются в разные стороны нити швов, у самой шеи можно разглядеть короткую узкую полоску — эта рана заживала без посторонней помощи; на правом боку в самом низу побелевшая от времени воронка, похожая на огромную язву. Спина Хиджикаты — карта его жизни, она льнет к ладоням Сого и просит ее прочитать, а если перевернуть Хиджикату, можно почувствовать и увидеть много другого.  
Сого сперва смотрит, совершенно зрелищем завороженный, а потом отпускает запястья Хиджикаты.  
— Перевернись, — просит он.  
Хиджиката молчит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и Сого вдруг понимает, что последние несколько минут он был совершенно тихим.  
— Ну, давай.  
— Я считаю до трех, — говорит Хиджиката опасным тихим голосом, — если после этого ты, маленький ублюдок, меня не отпустишь, ты больше никогда и ничего не сможешь взять в свои бесстыжие ручонки.  
— Перестань, ну, перевернись, — тихо просит Сого. — Я знаю теорию, тебе понравится.  
И тут же тянется рукой, чтобы проверить — и да, он угадал, Хиджиката и в самом деле возбужден ничуть не меньше него, и это невероятно, и тут Сого делает то, что он делает почти всегда.  
Он всё портит.  
— Могу я звать тебя Тоши, детка? — спрашивает Сого интимным шепотом.  
А потом он чувствует только ослепительно болезненное ощущение в паху, и это определенно не оргазм.

В себя Сого приходит утром.  
Хиджиката сидит рядом с ним как был, без кимоно, и напряженно дымит очередной сигаретой, и пачка уже пустая.  
— Кажется, ничего не вышло, — говорит Сого бодрым голосом.  
— Не кажется.  
— Тоши, ну не злись, это же ерунда.  
— Хиджиката-сан. Ты сейчас вылетишь отсюда в окно.  
— Ну хорошо, Хиджиката-сан, — покорно соглашается Сого.  
— Надеюсь, это был первый и последний раз.  
— Конечно.  
Сого кивает, поднимается на ноги и улыбается. Ему не нужно больше ничего говорить — он узнал вчера всё, что хотел, и даже немного больше.  
— Мне это не нравится, понял? — спрашивает Хиджиката, когда Сого подходит к двери. — Не нравится.

Сого кивает еще раз. Он всё понял, всё услышал, и они обязательно повторят как-нибудь еще. Главное — всё это понравилось ему.


End file.
